dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kimbo's Canopy
is a dungeon. Location is found at -54,16. Access Entry requires giving a Kimbo Canopy Key to Chachka, which is not consumed. Despite this you you must hold onto it and give it to Chachka at the end of the dungeon to leave. Rooms ; Challenging to scout maps is(?) possible Room 1 * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 103) Room 2 * 1 Snailmet (lvl 104) * 1 Cheeken (lvl 100) Room 3 * 1 Light Treeckler (lvl 113) * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 113) * 1 Cheeken (lvl 100) Room 4 * 2 Snailmet (lvl 104) * 2 Moopet (lvl 80) Room 5 * 1 Light Treeckler (lvl 126) * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 113) * 2 Cheeken (lvl 112) * 1 Moopet (lvl 80) Room 6 * 6 Air Pikoko (lvl 103~133) Room 7 * 2 Light Treeckler (lvl 126, 152) * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 133) * 1 Snailmet (lvl 132) * 1 Cheeken (lvl 118) * 2 Moopet (lvl 83, 92) Room 8 * 1 Kimbo (lvl 950~990) * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 133) * 1 Light Treeckler (lvl 126) * 1 Cheeken (lvl 118) * 1 Snailmet (lvl 118) * 1 Air Pikoko (lvl 113) * 1 Snailmet (lvl 111) * 1 Moopet (lvl 89) Rewards is the last dungeon needed for characters above level 140 to reset their stats or spells. It is also the only place to find Kimbo. Strategy Being the final reset Dungeon it is suitably hard, one mistake can cost the entire match so make sure your team is always on the lookout for trouble. Once you get the strategy right though, it isn't too bad. First of all kill everything whilst ignoring Kimbo and its summon. You must not damage Kimbo or its summon in any way. Once all of the other monsters are dead you can deal with Kimbo itself. Before weakening it you must decide which elements you wish to damage Kimbo with. You can either go with Fire/Air or Water/Earth. It's best to choose the pair in which you have the best ranged damage, as it can be a nuisance hitting Kimbo. Once you've decided which element you go for, all players must stand in certain positions. If you go with Fire/Air you must stand on the squares which are surrounding the summon (do not stand directly next to the summon though), moving out like a chess board. If you choose Water/Earth you must choose the squares on diagonals to the summon in the chess board pattern. You must also make sure that all players could, if they were to be knocked back, go at least two squares (So don't position a player one square away from a wall). Once all players are on the correct tiles, hit Kimbo with one of the elements you chose to go with (So either Air/Fire or Earth/Water). Kimbo's summon will the cast Odd/Even Glyph, which will place down the glyphs in the Chess board way. It will also gain 1 MP, and move one space. Once the Chess board has been cast, you need to move Kimbo onto one of the glyphs. You must either have all of your team move one square over, or push back Kimbo's summon. When Kimbo has its next turn it will activate the summon's glyph, and gain 400% weakness to the corresponding elements, and 800% resistance to the other two. Once it's weakened you must then hit it as much as possible. You also need to repeat the process described above each turn, till Kimbo is dead. Category:Dungeon